


Partners

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldwave Week 2018, Collars, Dom/sub, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Mick Rory, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Len hated cuffs, but collars were an occasional indulgence.  Mick loved them; Len liked them.  Len could indulge him just this once.  After all, maybe he had been neglecting his favorite pyro lately.





	Partners

Len hung up his parka, ready to celebrate a successful heist, when he found Mick glaring at him from his chair.

Len smirked as he hung up his goggles, “What?”

“You know what.”

Mick’s beer clacked against the coffee table.

Len’s smirk grew wider as Mick crowded him against the door, beating his lips with hot air and bracketing him with broad hands by his shoulders.

“Red figure out puns are how ya flirt yet?”

“Innocent fun, Mick.”

Mick snorted, “You told ‘im he has damn fine assets.”

“A suit designed specifically to withstand his speed, a team to guide him, a tireless spirit... and the finest ass in Central City!”

“You only think his ass is best cuz you can’t see yours.”

Len’s breath hitched when Mick bit into his neck, growling like a wolf whose mate had come home smelling like another beast.

Mick’s fuzz bristled Len’s smoother skin, “Do I need to collar ya?  So everyone know Cold’s claimed???”

“Fuck!” Len became pinned by Mick’s thigh lodged against his crotch and Mick’s hands pinching his nipples through his sweater.

“Get these off,” Mick growled after digging into Len’s jaw to make a hickey.  His gaze flitted to the closet. “But put the parka back on.”

Len’s eyes darkened in curious lust as Mick ambled into their bedroom.  Mick’s teeth were ghosts against his now tender jaw.  Mick wouldn’t let Len hide them all.

Len folded and piled his clothes on the coffee table before donning the requested parka.  The fluff weighed against him and toasted him as he padded to the bedroom.

He halted in the doorway.  Mick was naked save his souvenir from 2024.  His burns, scars, muscles, and coat made him look like a king who fought alongside his warriors.

Mick yanked him by the lapel and seared him with a glare, knuckles whitening around a fiery collar, “Red may be your nemesis, but I’m your partner.”

“You’re fun to play with too, Mick, never doubt that,” Len smooched Mick’s nose.

Mick tore into his lips, “After my fun, you won’t be able to stand, never mind play.”

“You say that,” Len said as Mick fixed the collar around him and tested the fit, “but I’m still standing.”

Mick dragged him over by the collar so it dug into the tender mark on his neck.  Len landed prone on the bed, the parka surrounding him.  Cool air sparked against his ass when Mick lifted it to lube and stretch his hole.

Warmth and weight smothered him when Mick mounted him.  Len’s flesh flushed pink with heat.

“You’re gonna burn, Cold.”

Len shuddered.

“Color?”

“Blue.” Good to go.  Peachy for pause, Oculus for stop.

Mick took him fast and brutal, savoring the noises Len failed to stifle: a yelp out of Len with a nip to his ear, a cry after striking his prostate, and whimpers when Len became desperate to come.

“Who’s your partner, Snart?”

“You!” Len gasped when Mick thrust again. “Mick Rory!”

“Who’s your partner, Cold?” Mick kept going, relentless, merciless.

“Heatwave!”

Mick bite the flesh above his collar, pinching it with his teeth.

“Mick, Mick, please!” Len writhed beneath him.

“I sure ain’t stoppin’ ya, Lenny...”

“Please!”

“Please what? Please stop?? Keep going???”

“Mick!” Len snarled. “Get your hand around my cock right now or I’ll hook up with Scarlet.”

Noise grit through Len’s teeth when Mick squeezed his cock.  Mick’s grip was rough, his strokes possessive.

They came together, Len melting beneath him and their layers, sinking into the sheets and the pool of his cum.  Mick licked his lips when his own cum spilled from Len after he withdrew.  Mick helped him drink plenty of water before tossing the sweaty coats with the rest of the dirty laundry.

“Still think Red’s more fun than me?”

Len looked up at him, smirking at him with glazed eyes, whispering, “Scarlet vibrates.”

* * *

Mick munched some popcorn when he came back to Len writhing with a vibrator still going strong after wringing another orgasm out of him.  Len’s back arched in agony, but he was being a good boy and keeping the toy in.

“Mick!!! Get this damn thing outta me!!!”

“Said you wanted a vibrating cock up your ass.”

“Mick, please!”

Mick set the popcorn down on the dresser and casually strolled over to Len, patting his ass as he switched it off.

Len gasped and collapsed, his head landing in Mick’s lap.

Mick petted his shorn hair, “Color?”

“Blue,” Len said breathily.

Mick patted his ass again before flicking the toy back on, wrenching a scream from Len.

Mick smirked, “Heard Red’s got no refractory period...”

“Fuck!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy the rest of Coldwave Week 2018!


End file.
